


La leggenda della porta che cigola

by Soe_Mame



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Gen, Le porte che cigolano sono una faccenda seria, Nonsense, O almeno vi piacerebbe fosse nonsense
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:56:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soe_Mame/pseuds/Soe_Mame
Summary: [ Prima pubblicazione: 2011 ]Questa è una leggenda che affonda le sue radici nell'antichità.Nel momento in cui l'uomo comprese che le pelli di animali non bastavano a tenere lontane bestie e ladri, nel momento in cui l'uomo comprese che le pelli di animali non bastavano a tenere lontano il freddo.Fu allora che l'uomo inventòla porta.Questa è una leggenda che affonda le sue radici nell'antichità.Ed essa vive ancora oggi.Proprio in questo momento, una porta vi sta osservando.E, prima o poi, succederà.Forse è già avvenuto, forse avverrà.Non sarà di giorno, con la luce del sole.Lei aspetterà che voi vi addormentiate.Solo allora quella porta, prima o poi,cigolerà.





	La leggenda della porta che cigola

Questa è una leggenda che affonda le sue radici nell'antichità.  
Nel momento in cui l'uomo comprese che le pelli di animali non bastavano a tenere lontane bestie e ladri, nel momento in cui l'uomo comprese che le pelli di animali non bastavano a tenere lontano il freddo.  
Fu allora che l'uomo inventò  _la porta_.  
Questa è una leggenda che affonda le sue radici nell'antichità.  
Ed essa vive ancora oggi.  
Proprio in questo momento, una porta vi sta osservando.  
E, prima o poi, succederà.  
Forse è già avvenuto, forse avverrà.  
Non sarà di giorno, con la luce del sole.  
Lei aspetterà che voi vi addormentiate.  
Solo allora quella porta, prima o poi,  _cigolerà_.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Un brivido, come una scarica elettrica, attraversò la schiena del piccolo Yugi, otto anni, facendolo trasalire.  
I grandi occhi viola completamente spalancati, risultando innaturalmente più enormi del solito, Yugi rabbrividì, il battito del cuore che gli risuonava nelle orecchie come una pompa impazzita.  
Prese una boccata d'aria, cercando di calmarsi: "E' solo la porta..." si disse, stringendo nervosamente la coperta, trattenendosi dall'infilarci sotto la testa.  
Non c'era niente di cui aver paura: era solo e soltanto la porta che cigolava.  
\- I mostri non entrano dalla porta. - lo aveva rassicurato la mamma, con una carezza: - Loro si materializzano direttamente sotto il letto! -.  
Con uno scatto, Yugi si mise seduto, sentendo improvvisamente il ghiaccio nelle vene.  
Il respiro, sfuggito al suo controllo, si era fatto affannoso.  
Il bambino guardò la porta semiaperta d'innanzi a sé, come incapace di distogliervi lo sguardo.  
\- M-mi scusi... - balbettò, per poi deglutire, nonostante un nodo alla gola: - ... potrebbe smetterla di muoversi? Se proprio deve, non potrebbe fare più piano? Sa... è piuttosto spaventosa, quando fa così... -.  
E la porta, di fronte a quegli occhioni lucidi, s'intenerì: fu così che la porta della stanza di Yugi smise di cigolare. Almeno per quella notte.  
\- La ringrazio. - sorrise il bambino, sollevato, quasi gli fosse stato tolto un peso dal cuore: - La voglio ringraziare anche perché, se non fosse stato per lei, stanotte mi sarei addormentato prima del dovuto! - rise, le guance che si facevano leggermente rosse.  
Si tolse le coperte e scese dal letto, per poi accucciarvisi accanto e sollevare il lenzuolo che arrivava fino a terra: nell'oscurità sotto il suo letto, il suo sguardo incontrò due grandi occhi gialli.  
Yugi sorrise: - Ci andiamo a prendere i biscotti? - chiese, in un sussurro.  
Da quegli occhi gialli, in tutta risposta, provenì uno strano trillo acuto.  
Il bambino si alzò, con una nuova luce negli occhi: - Il gioco è sempre lo stesso: il primo che riesce ad arrivare senza farsi scoprire ha vinto! -.  
"Che stupido!" si rimproverò, mentre la creatura pelosa usciva da sotto il suo letto: "Mi è preso un colpo quando ho capito che stavo per addormentarmi prima del mio gioco serale!".  
\- Sei pronto, allora? -  
\- Kuriiiiiiiiii! -.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Shizuka, quattro anni, trasalì: il suono della porta cigolante l'aveva colpita come lo stridio del gesso sulla lavagna, seppur meno acuto e più sforzato.  
"Ma se si sforza tanto..." si era chiesta la bambina: "... perché cigola?".  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Di nuovo.  
Intenso, inquietante.  
La bambina si strinse a suo fratello, con il quale, per quella sera, condivideva il lettino: sapeva che non c'era nulla di cui preoccuparsi, ma quella porta la angosciava.  
Sembrava quasi stesse annunciando qualcosa, come se quella notte non fosse possibile dormire per un evento imminente.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"Un evento imminente..."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... un evento imminente..."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... no, stanotte non si può dormire e basta."  
Fece per scendere e andare a chiudere la porta, era già con un piede fuori, quando si bloccò: "... ma... e se scendo... e un mostro mi prende la caviglia?" si chiese, ritirando subito il piede, al sicuro sotto le coperte.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
La situazione era drammatica.  
\- Oniichan... - lo chiamò, a bassa voce, scuotendolo per svegliarlo.  
\- Mmm... - fece lui, voltandosi dall'altra parte: - Ancora cinque minuti... -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Oniichan, la porta non mi fa dormire... - insistette la bambina, a voce più alta, scuotendolo con più forza.  
Katsuya, sei anni, aprì a fatica gli occhi castani, ancora assonnato: - Mmm... Shizuka... - fece, cercando di capire almeno dove fosse.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Il bambino sobbalzò, improvvisamente sveglio: - Cos'è stato? - chiese, con voce soffocata.  
\- La porta... - sussurrò Shizuka, indicando la colpevole davanti al loro letto.  
Era lei: era lei che, ruotando piano sui suoi cardini, a scatti, produceva quel suono così spaventoso.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
E irritante.  
\- Oh. - si limitò a dire Katsuya, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
Con una mano a sorreggersi la testa ancora appesantita dal sonno, il bambino scese dal letto con nonchalance, guadagnandosi un'occhiata luminosa da parte della sorellina: "Non ha paura dei mostri..." si disse, il cuore colmo di ammirazione.  
Così, Katsuya raggiunse la porta cigolante e, con un gesto secco, la chiuse.  
Stava tornando al letto quando la porta scattò, riaprendosi in un cigolio.  _Creeeeeeeak_  
Katsuya e Shizuka le rivolsero un identico sguardo stupito.  
Come se nulla fosse, Katsuya la richiuse.  _Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Non si vuole chiudere... - notò Shizuka, con una nota di preoccupazione nella voce.  
\- E' ostinata! - esclamò il fratello, tirandosi su le maniche del pigiama: - Ma non la lascerò vincere! -.  
Detto questo, la chiuse nuovamente.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
_Slam_  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
_Slam_  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
_Slam_  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Sembri un idiota, oniichan. - commentò candidamente Shizuka, mentre Katsuya si spalmava sulla porta nel tentativo di tenerla ferma con il suo corpo.  
\- Shizuka! - esclamò, guardandola dritta negli occhi: - Di fronte ad una cosa simile, non possiamo fare altrimenti! Dobbiamo farlo! -  
La bambina alzò le sopracciglia: - Fare cosa, oniichan? -  
\- Eliminare il problema alla radice. - rispose Katsuya, serio, lasciando la porta e uscendo dalla stanza, non prima di aver sussurrato: - Aspettami qui! -.  
Shizuka attese, rannicchiata al centro del letto, lo sguardo fisso sulla porta ancora cigolante, aspettando di veder riapparire suo fratello.  
E Katsuya riapparve, con in mano due strani oggetti simili a phon che aveva visto solo in mano al loro padre.  
\- Ma oniichan! - esclamò, sorpresa: - Quelli sono di papà! Si arrabbierà se scopre che li hai presi! -  
\- E' per una buona causa! - rispose suo fratello, invitandola a raggiungerlo vicino alla porta.  
Esitante, Shizuka mise fuori un piede, poi un altro; alla fine, toccò il pavimento, tremante, ma sicura che, se un mostro le avesse preso la caviglia, Katsuya sarebbe intervenuto.  
Così, lo raggiunse e si vide dare uno dei due oggetti.  
\- Sono trapani. - le spiegò suo fratello, mentre ne azionava uno, riempiendo l'aria di un ronzio continuo: - Facciamo così! - disse, puntando il trapano contro uno dei cardini e forando la porta attorno.  
Shizuka lo imitò - nonostante fosse difficile riuscire a tenere in mano quell'affare - con il cardine inferiore, mentre suo fratello, finito il cardine centrale, passò a quello superiore.  
Fu così che la porta, ormai segata dai suoi cardini, cadde nel corridoio con un tonfo.  
I due bambini rimasero a guardarla, i trapani ancora ronzanti.  
Quando li spensero, si guardarono negli occhi, scambiandosi un sorriso.  
\- Ricorda, Shizuka... - le disse Katsuya, fiero del suo operato: - ... il modo migliore per liberarsi di qualcosa è romperlo! -.  
Gli occhi di Shizuka brillarono: - Sì, oniichan! -.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Hiroto, dodici anni, si premette il cuscino contro le orecchie, cercando di isolare quel rumore odioso che lo stava tormentando da almeno un paio d'ore.  
Era solo la porta che cigolava, lo sapeva bene, non c'era niente di cui aver paura.  
Il problema, però, era che quella porta era incredibilmente fastidiosa: con il suo suono continuo e intenso, gli impediva di darsi ad un buon sonno ristoratore.  
Credeva che avrebbe smesso, che prima o poi si sarebbe stancata, ma niente, lei continuava imperterrita.  
"Domani mi compro dei tappi per le orecchie!" si disse, premendo il cuscino con più forza.  
"Ma come farò a dormire se sono sotto sforzo per tenere il cuscino?" si disperò, dondolandosi sulla schiena, sperando di darsi un effetto culla e crollare addormentato di colpo.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Lei non voleva saperne di smetterla.  
"Vediamo un po'... cosa posso fare per addormentarmi... mmm... ho trovato! Conterò le pecore!"  
La sua mente si focalizzò su una pecorella: bianca, morbida, saltellante - sebbene non avesse mai visto una pecora che saltellava.  
"Mille... novecentonovantanove... novecentonovantotto..."  
Erano tante pecorelle ed entravano tutte nell'immenso recinto, sempre saltellando, tutte bianche e sorridenti - sebbene non avesse mai visto una pecora che sorrideva.  
"... novecentonovantadue... novecentonovantuno..."  
Saltellavano allegramente, tutte quante dentro il recinto, un recinto che aveva un cancello di legno che faceva  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- E che cavolo! -  
Hiroto trascorse così la notte, senza avere neppure per un attimo la geniale idea di alzarsi e chiudere la porta.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Anzu, dieci anni, si raggomitolò su se stessa, completamente avvolta dalla coperta, cercando di ignorare quel rumore che le stava forando i timpani da qualche minuto.  
"Succede che la porta cigoli, un po' di pazienza e smetterà."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"A volte dura parecchio, ma la smetterà."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... credo."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
La bambina si tolse le coperte di dosso con un gesto stizzito, scendendo dal letto con un'espressione seccata, gli occhi azzurri ridotti a fessure, la fronte liscia.  
"Adesso, però, mi ha stancata!"  
Con larghe falcate, Anzu raggiunse la porta e la chiuse, per poi voltarsi e tornare alle sue calde coperte.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Si bloccò, con un tremito.  
Si era aperta di nuovo.  
"... ho come l'impressione che servano maniere più dure." si rese conto, mentre nella sua testa si era già formata un'idea.  
Approfittando della luce della luna che filtrava attraverso i vetri della finestra, Anzu riuscì ad orientarsi nella sua cameretta, raggiungendo la sedia della scrivania: la sollevò, per non fare rumore e svegliare i suoi genitori, e la mise davanti alla porta richiusa, per tenerla ferma.  
Con un sospiro liberatorio, la bambina si allontanò, pronta a tornare al suo letto.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"NON E' POSSIBILE!" gemette tra sé e sé Anzu, guardando inorridita la porta che si riapriva spingendo la sedia come se nulla fosse; come se non bastasse il cigolare della porta, si era aggiunto anche lo strusciare della sedia sul pavimento, dando vita ad un piccolo concerto discretamente cacofonico e altamente irritante.  
"Devo pensare a qualcos'altro!" capì, guardandosi intorno, alla ricerca di un qualsiasi oggetto che potesse aiutarla.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
L'armadio, il letto, la scrivania, il comodino... tutti oggetti troppo pesanti perché lei riuscisse a spostarli.  
"Non mi arrendo!" esclamò dentro di sé Anzu, decisa a dormire - o, quantomeno, a non sentire più quel rumore - richiudendo la porta e riafferrando la sedia, mettendola in diagonale, in modo che la spalliera bloccasse la maniglia.  
\- Adesso prova a riaprirti! - la sfidò la bambina, trionfante, mettendo le braccia conserte con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
Silenzio.  
Il sorriso di Anzu si allargò, felice.  
"Finalmente! Domani dovrò dirlo a mamma e papà, credo si sia rot-" _Creeeeeeeak_  
Indietreggiò, sinceramente scioccata: la porta era riuscita a riaprirsi, trascinando con sé la sedia che, non appena toccò il muro con le gambe staccate dal pavimento, scivolò, atterrando con un sonoro tonfo.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Con il cuore che le batteva forte, Anzu, indietreggiata fino a sentire il bordo del letto contro le gambe, comprese che quella porta non avrebbe smesso di cigolare tanto facilmente.  
Fu in quel momento, in quella stanza piena di  _Creeeeeeeak_ , che le venne un'idea.  
Corse alla sua scrivania, aprì il cassetto e ne estrasse un oggetto circolare: uno scotch.  
\- L'hai voluto tu! - esclamò, lanciando un'occhiata irosa alla porta, avvicinandosi e srotolando lo scotch con un colpo secco.  
Chiuse la porta e, tenendola ferma con il suo corpo, cercò di incollarla allo stipite, mentre il nastro adesivo le si attaccava alla dita, si rigirava su se stesso o le catturava i capelli.  
Era riuscita ad incollare quasi metà porta, quando questa si riaprì, non risentendo minimamente dello scotch, trascinandolo con sé assieme alla bambina, che cadde a terra, seduta sulla sedia al contrario.  
\- Ouch! -  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Anzu alzò lo sguardo, furiosa, incontrando la porta. Sembrava quasi stesse  _ridacchiando_...  
\- Sei una porta cattiva! - quasi le urlò, gli occhi lucidi, lasciando a terra il nastro adesivo e rialzandosi: - Perché ti comporti in questo modo cattivo? Ti ho fatto qualcosa di male? Perché provi così tanto odio verso di me? -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Sai... odiare le persone è sbagliato. - disse la bambina, mentre la sua espressione arrabbiata, quasi sull'orlo delle lacrime, si scioglieva in un sorriso sereno: - E' una cosa inutile e deleteria. E' molto meglio essere amici, non credi? -.  
_Creeeee..._  
\- Io non sono tua nemica, porta! - sorrise Anzu, accarezzandole la maniglia d'ottone: - Possiamo vivere in pace e armonia, possiamo essere amiche! -.  
La bambina alzò una mano, su cui si era materializzato non si sa come e non si sa quando un pennarello nero indelebile.  
_Creee...?_  
\- Avvicinati e suggelliamo la nostra nuova amicizia con un simbolo che ci terrà unite per sempre! -.  
_SLAM!_  
Dopo quella notte, la porta della camera di Anzu Masaki non cigolò mai più.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Ryou, tredici anni, si mise seduto sul suo letto, lo sguardo scuro verso la porta che aveva appena sentito cigolare.  
"... allora è vero..." si disse, riempiendosi gli occhi della visione della porta che si muoveva lentamente, quasi a scatti, producendo un rumore intenso che lo raggiungeva fin nel profondo del cuore in maniera non esattamente gradevole.  
Con gesti lenti e misurati, il ragazzo infilò una mano sotto il cuscino, estraendone una piccola videocamera; Ryou la accese e, cauto, cominciò a filmare la porta.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Deglutì, cercando invano di tenere ferma la videocamera, mossa dai tremiti che lo scuotevano, forse provenienti dal suo stesso cuore impazzito.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Amane... - mormorò, in un sussurro quasi impercepibile, come se temesse di distruggere il silenzio spezzato solo dal cigolare della porta: - Forse non ci crederai, ma... questa casa è popolata da presenze. -.  
\- Ah, sì? - fece la figura impalpabile al suo fianco, ironica, conscia di non poter essere sentita né vista.  
Ryou continuava ad osservare la porta cigolante, affascinato e intimorito al tempo stesso, i cinque sensi amplificati, pronti a captare qualsiasi cosa, qualsiasi traccia di eventi soprannaturali.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Già lo sospettavo... credo che uno spirito stia cercando di mandarmi un messaggio... - sussurrò, cercando di cogliere il senso di quell'esperienza paranormale che stava vivendo.  
La bambina seduta accanto a lui posò il mento sulle mani, con un sospiro: - No, niichan, è una porta che cigola. -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Chissà che cosa vuole dirmi... - disse, il cuore che batteva forte per l'emozione di star assistendo a qualcosa di così straordinario.  
\- Forse "Creeeeeeeak"! - rispose Amane, ad alta voce.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- E' difficile, crederci... - sussurrò Ryou, gli occhi che ormai gli brillavano, l'eccitazione che aveva preso il sopravvento sulla paura: - Eppure... eppure è vero... -  
\- Già... - sospirò l'altra: - E'  _davvero_  difficile crederci... - annuì, indecisa se sospirare o ridere alla vista di suo fratello che si esaltava così tanto nel filmare una semplice porta che cigolava.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Ryuji, sedici anni, si girò su un fianco, trascinando con sé le calde coperte in cui era avvolto.  
Gli occhi chiusi, il respiro lento e regolare, Ryuji dormiva profondamente.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Ryuji dormiva, tranquillo.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Il ragazzo non accennò al benché minimo movimento degli occhi.  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
Non diede alcun segno di aver udito la porta che cigolava.  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
Un leggero russare riempì la camera.  
_Cree... ee... eee... ak..._  
Quando la porta comprese che Ryuji era ormai perso nel mondo dei sogni, si arrese, chiudendosi da sola.  
Prima o poi, tutte le porte cigolano.  
Ma non è detto che vengano udite.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Mai, venticinque anni, aprì gli occhi violetti, assonnata.  
Quel rumore era stato talmente acuto da trapanarle i timpani, strappandola al suo più che giusto sonno ristoratore.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- ... uh? - fece, scarsamente reattiva, mettendosi seduta e guardando la porta sul lato della camera, le palpebre che, inarrestabili, si richiudevano.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
La donna si passò una mano tra gli scarmigliati capelli biondi, faticando a formulare un pensiero coerente. Si sentiva la testa avvolta dall'ovatta, le palpebre catturate dalla forza di gravità, il corpo pesante. Ma quel rumore...  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Con lentezza esasperante, un suo dito raggiunse un orecchio, tappandolo.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- ... uh... - grugnì, infastidita da quel rumore che, nonostante il dito, le colpiva il timpano come una lama.  
Completamente assente, Mai allungò l'altra mano verso il cuscino, richiudendo le dita attorno alla stoffa della federa; scese piano dal letto, trascinando il cuscino sul pavimento, il passo pesante.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
La donna aprì la porta e, sempre avanzando con estrema calma, uscì dalla stanza, diretta verso il lontano salotto, privo di porte.  
_Creeeee...?_  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Una porta cigolò, spezzando il silenzio notturno della stanza con il suo intenso rumore pesante, trascinato.  
Un bambino dai lunghi capelli neri si mosse appena, con un leggero grugnito, stringendo a sé la giacca bianca che aveva addosso come una coperta.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Una fredda occhiata azzurra colpì la porta, bloccandola.  
Silenzio.  
L'unico rumore che si udiva era il leggero e regolare battito sulla tastiera di un computer.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Entro cinque minuti vi voglio fuori dalla mia abitazione, siete licenziata. -.  
_Creeeeeeeak?_  
Seto Kaiba, diciassette anni, alzò gli occhi dallo schermo del computer, degnando la porta di uno sguardo più prolungato dell'occhiata precedente: - Se voi non siete in grado di svolgere correttamente il vostro lavoro di isolamento dal mondo esterno, allora è inutile che rimaniate qui. Il vostro unico compito è rimanere aperta o chiusa a seconda del volere del vostro proprietario, non vi è mai stato concesso di muovervi a vostro piacimento, tantomeno producendo con un così fastidioso rumore. -.  
_Creeeeeeeak!_  
\- Siete licenziata. - concluse Seto, lapidario, tornando a dedicarsi al suo computer.  
La porta, ormai rassegnata e conscia del suo errore, si scardinò e saltellò via, fuori da Villa Kaiba.  
  
  
_..._  
  
La donna finì di intrecciarsi i lunghi capelli corvini, in assoluto silenzio e tranquillità.  
_...?_  
Alzando lo sguardo, si rese conto che la porta della sua camera si stava muovendo leggermente, appena socchiusa, probabilmente mossa dal vento che entrava non si sa come.  
\- Mi spiace, signora porta. - disse la donna, infilandosi sotto le coperte del suo letto: - La mia Collana mi aveva predetto che, stanotte, voi avreste cigolato e mi sono premurata di oliarvi. - spiegò, tranquilla.  
_..._  
\- Buonanotte. - disse Isis, sdraiandosi e mettendosi a dormire.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
\- Uh? -  
Malik, quindici anni, scattò seduto, sbattendo più volte le palpebre.  
\- Cos'era quel rumore? - chiese, in un sussurro, guardandosi intorno alla ricerca di una possibile risposta.  
Non aveva mai sentito quel rumore così strano, capace di entrargli fastidiosamente nelle orecchie anche durante il sonno, un rumore che sembrava quasi sforzato, lento ma continuo.  
\- C'è qualche problema, Malik-sama? - domandò improvvisamente una voce nell'oscurità, facendolo trasalire.  
"Rishid!" lo riconobbe il ragazzo, notando la sua ampia stazza nelle tenebre della sua camera, ancora spaventato per averlo scoperto appostato nel buio: "Ma quanto è qui? E perché è qui?".  
Decise di non volerlo sapere.  
\- Questo rumore... - rispose, titubante: - E'... strano. -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Eccolo, di nuovo! - saltò su, mettendo mano alla Barra del Millennio e svitandone la parte inferiore, rivelandone la lama nascosta: - Qualcuno si è introdotto qui! -.  
\- No, Malik-sama. - disse Rishid, senza una particolare espressione: - E' soltanto la porta che cigola. -.  
Il ragazzo lo guardò, sgranando gli occhi viola: - La... porta? - ripeté, stupito.  
Il colosso annuì, il volto granitico.  
Malik tornò seduto sul letto, dubbioso, la Barra ancora stretta in mano.  
\- Ma... - notò, perplesso: - ... qui non ci sono porte. -.  
Silenzio.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Allora... - fece Rishid, atono: - ... credo che abbiamo bucato. -.  
\- ... abbiamo bucato lo yatch? - capì Malik, alzando un sopracciglio biondo.  
\- Temo di sì, Malik-sama. - fu la inespressiva risposta dell'altro.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Il ragazzo trasse un profondo respiro, riavvitando la parte inferiore della Barra: - Uffa, e mi ha pure svegliato. Adesso dovrò mandare i Ghouls a spingerlo a nuoto. - si rassegnò, attivando il potere dell'Oggetto.  
Prima o poi, tutte le porte cigolano.  
Ma, se ne siete sprovvisti, fatevi qualche domanda.  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Con un lamento, Mana, quattordici anni, si rannicchiò tra Atem e Mahad, le mani premute sulle orecchie nel tentativo di isolare quel rumore odioso.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"Non credevo che anche le stanze del principe avessero questi problemi!" si disse, infastidita.  
Gettò un'occhiata ai due con cui divideva il letto: né il principe né il maestro sembravano sentire quel rumore insopportabile, ormai del tutto affondati nelle acque del sonno.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Gonfiò le guance, irritata.  
"Io voglio dormire e non sarà certo una porta cigolante a fermarmi!" esclamò tra sé e sé, alzandosi dal letto e mettendo mano alla sua bacchetta apparsa dal nulla. Puntatala contro la malefica porta semovente, pronunciò, con grande pathos: - Chiuditi, Sesamo! -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
La ragazza indietreggiò, gli occhi verdi completamente sgranati: - N-non era quella? - capì, cercando di ricordare la formula giusta: - Allora era... era... Senape? Zenzero? Anice? Noce moscata? Menta piperita? -  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Ehi, sto pensando a come chiuderti definitivamente, abbi un po' di pazienza! - la rimproverò la giovane maga, mettendo le mani ai fianchi.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Giusto! - esultò, illuminandosi: - Potrei chiuderla a mano! -. Detto questo, percorse tutta la stanza quasi saltellando, fino a giungere alla porta scricchiolante, chiudendola.  
Sorrise, con un sospiro: - Oh, in fondo era facil- -  _Creeeeeeeak_  
Mana rimase con la bocca aperta, incredula.  
Neppure chiuderla a mano aveva avuto effetto?  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Era troppo facile! - si disse, crucciata, puntando nuovamente la bacchetta contro la porta: - Ma stavolta ti chiuderò! Non puoi opporti alle arti magiche! - la minacciò, decisa.  
"Devo solo ricordarmi la formula giusta!".  
\- Chiuditi, Anice stellato! -  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
\- Chiuditi, Bacca di Ginepro! -  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Spazientita, Mana cominciò ad agitare la bacchetta a caso: - Chiuditi, Chiodo di Garofano! -.  
_SLAM_  
Gli occhi della maga erano ormai completamente spalancati.  
\- B-beh... - balbettò, nascondendo la bacchetta dietro la schiena: - ... s-se non altro, per stanotte non cigolerà più! - esclamò, con una risata nervosa.  
  
\- Mio Faraone! -  
Seth continuò a colpire il muro con un pugno: - Questo non è logico, mio Faraone! - urlò, mentre, alle sue spalle, gli altri Sacerdoti osservavano la parete con dei giganteschi punti interrogativi fluttuanti sopra le loro teste.  
\- Seth! - lo chiamò Atem, dall'altra parte del muro: - So che è non è logico, ma troveremo una soluzione! - esclamò, sollevandosi sulle punte dei piedi, come sperando di trovare una qualche apertura.  
\- Maestro, ti prego, riprenditi! - chiamò Mana, scuotendo il corpo esanime di Mahad: - C'è una soluzione a tutto, no? Su, la tua reazione è un pochino esagerata, dai! -.  
\- Mio Faraone! - gridò di nuovo Seth, oltre il muro: - Se Mahad è lì con voi potrà tranquillamente liberarvi! Si può sapere cosa sta facendo? -.  
Con un sospiro, il giovane Faraone si portò una mano alla fronte: - Purtroppo è attualmente svenuto. - spiegò: - Credo non abbia retto allo scoprire che Mana ci ha murati dentro la mia camera, rovinando la tappezzeria e impedendomi di prendere la mia aria mattutina quotidiana. -.  
\- Non morirete per un po' di non-aria mattutina quotidiana. - fu la risposta secca del Sacerdote in corridoio.  
\- Mahad non è della stessa opinione. - gemette il Faraone, mentre la giovane maga cercava di risvegliare il povero mago svenuto.  
"Ora mi sono ricordata..." si disse Mana, evitando di rivelare la sua scoperta: "Dovevo assolutamente  _evitare_  magie con formule contenenti spezie!".  
Si guardò intorno, titubante: "Ma tanto nessuno lo scoprirà mai.". Deglutì: "Soltanto... il maestro si risveglierà prima che Seth decida di buttare giù il muro con la forza?".  
  
  
_Creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeak_  
  
Bakura si voltò di scatto, sguainando il pugnale: un rumore in una tomba non era mai un buon segno.  
Tantomeno un rumore così prolungato.  
"Strano..." si disse, senza muoversi: "Se fosse una trappola, ci sarebbe dovuto essere un rumore secco." pensò, notando l'assoluta immobilità del luogo in cui si trovava.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"Ed è anche vicino..." si rese conto, voltandosi rapidamente.  
Niente.  
Era tutto fermo, come paralizzato.  
Persino l'aria sembrava immobile.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"Eppure questo rumore continua..." notò, azzardandosi ad avanzare: "Sembra quasi..."  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... il cigolare di una porta.".  
Si bloccò.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... ma qui non c'è vento, come può muoversi?".  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Una trappola di cui non aveva sentito l'attivazione?  
Impossibile.  
Se anche fosse stata, le trappole agivano nell'immediato.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
"... tra l'altro... qui non ci sono porte.".  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Una folata d'aria.  
Dall'alto.  
Bakura alzò lo sguardo. E capì.  
\- ... ca**o. -.  
_Creeeeeeeak_  
Una gigantesca lama oscillava sopra la sua testa.  
Prima o poi, tutte le porte cigolano.  
Ma non è detto che quel cigolare che sentite appartenga ad una porta.

 

* * *

 

 

× Questa oneshot partecipò alla roundrobin  _Facciamo un gioco?_ , su EFP, con il prompt  _Porte che cigolano_ (!). 

× Alla fine, i Ghouls spinsero veramente lo yatch a nuoto, il Faraone e i due maghi riuscirono a rivedere la luce del sole e Bakura si salvò.

**[ Scritta nel 2011 ]**


End file.
